


Preparation Required

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Time, Kink Meme, Kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has an absolutely massive cock. Bradley has never had gay penetrative sex before but he really wants to do it with Colin. Colin is afraid of hurting Bradley but really wants to do it as well so they work up to it using dildos, increasing the size each time until Bradley thinks he's ready to take Colin's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation Required

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt at kinkme: [http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/12301.html?thread=10027021#t25253645?](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/12301.html?thread=10027021#t25253645)

It isn't a love at the first sight. Or maybe it is, but it takes them half a year of shooting to realize it.

They are huddled close under their blankets after filming a scene with Merlin pulling Arthur from the lake. Thankfully, they are no longer wet. The car should be here to take them back to the hotel any minute. 

“Merlin really must love Arthur to jump in water so cold for him,” Bradley says, pulling the blanket closer to himself. 

“What? Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't jump for me?” Colin asks, pouting. “Because I would for you.”

Bradley looks at him as if seeing him for the first time and leans in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Week later they are lying on Bradley's bed, snogging and groping each other. Bradley unzips Colin's jeans and slips his hand in his pants. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, when he closes his hand around Colin's dick. “It's huge.”

Colin chuckles.

“Need to see it,” Bradley says and starts stripping him.

With each other's help, they are soon both naked. Bradley is transfixed by the sight of Colin's form before him, especially the cock lying on his belly. His mouth begins to water. 

“You okay? You look like you're in shock,” Colin asks, caressing Bradley's forearm.

“Yeah,” Bradley breathes out. “Can I?” he asks, motioning towards Colin's groin.

“You really don't need to ask, you know?”

Bradley wraps his hand around Colin's cock, pumping slowly. It fills even more under his fingers and Colin throws his head back. 

“That feels so good,” Colin pants. “Don't stop.”

Bradley swirls his tongue around the tip, eliciting a shocked gasp from Colin. He licks it from the root to the top and then sucks the head in. Colin's hips buck up and Bradley pushes them back down. Colin is playing with hair on Bradley's nape, sending shivers of pleasure through Bradley's whole body. 

Bradley takes in as much of Colin's cock as he can, which isn't all that much given its size, and works the rest with his hand. 

“I'm gonna come,” Colin warns him, tugging at Bradley's hair gently, but Bradley only takes him deeper and swallows around him.

“Fuck,” Colin cries out and shudders as he comes down Bradley's throat. 

Bradley licks him clean and presses his forehead to Colin’s belly, reaching between his own legs to bring himself off. As Colin gets back from the high of his orgasm, he nudges Bradley on his back, replacing Bradley's hand with his. 

Bradley's eyes are squeezed shut, his hips rocking up to meet Colin's strokes. 

“Look at me,” Colin says and Bradley obeys.

Their gazes lock and Colin runs his free hand from Bradley's crotch up his belly to his nipple and rubs it in circles. Bradley archs into the touch and Colin bents to suck on the flesh. 

“Come on, Bradley. I want to taste you,” Colin murmurs when shifting to abuse the other nipple, lightly licking and biting the oversensitive nub.

Bradley tumbls over the edge, Colin stroking him through it, milking every last drop of come from him. Finally, he lets go and dips his finger in the small pool that gathered on Bradley’s belly, brings it to his lips and sucks on it. 

Bradley shudders and watchs Colin repeating the process, before leaning down for a kiss. He can taste himself on Colin's tongue, and it sents another wave of pleasure through his veins.

Colin cleans Bradley up with the tissues he magicked from somewhere and pulls a cover over them both before returning to the kiss. He’s practically lying on top of Bradley who is feeling the tiredness roll over him in waves and is starting to melt into the mattress from the after-effects of his orgasm and the heat of Colin's body above him.

Colin notices and settles in Bradley's embrace, whispering ‘good night’ into his ear.

 

* * *

 

From that day on, they get used to spending nights together, getting each other off in many different ways. They never get to proper penetration, though, not even to talking about it. Until about a month later.

Bradley is on his back, hands tied to the bedposts, knees bent, two of Colin’s fingers moving inside of him with torturous slowness. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Bradley blurts in between moans.

Colin's eyes widen.

“Have you ever?”

Bradley shakes his head, his cheeks flushing from more than arousal.

“Are you sure you want to?”

“I've been - ahh! - thinking about it since I first saw you naked. I imagined – oh god, yes, right there! - how it would stretch and fill me. How it would feel good and I'd come without a single touch to my cock.”

“Shit, Bradley!” 

Colin presses a hand to his own erection.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he says when his blood stops pounding so loud in his ears.

“You won't.”

“You never bottomed.”

“Please, I need it. Need you!” Bradley pleads.

The half an hour of Colin holding him so close to the edge in combination with his refusal results in Bradley's eyes filling with tears. His breath hitches as he tries to suppress a sob.

“Shh, love, shh,” Colin whispers, touching Bradley's cheek. “Okay, I promise, we'll do it. But not today, okay?”

Bradley nods, tears still slipping.

“Please,” he mouths, and Colin finally pulls off the cock ring. 

He climbs on top of Bradley, presses their cocks together, stroking them fast. Bradley's hips are pumping up in frantic rhythm and in seconds he comes with a short cry, sagging onto the mattress after the last spasm of his orgasm passes. 

Colin watches him go boneless under him and tugs at his own cock ruthlessly, Bradley's come mingling with lube on his fingers. He imagines the tight heat that surrounded his fingers earlier around his cock, the walls clenching around him during Bradley's orgasm, and comes with a muffled groan.

 

* * *

 

Bradley is gone by the time Colin wakes up the next morning. They won't see each other all day. 

He has some time before the car is here to get him so he goes online and fills out an order, choosing a speedy delivery.

 

* * *

 

When he returns to his room in the evening, he finds Bradley already sleeping. He takes a shower and curls around him. There’s just one more day separating them from weekend.

 

* * *

He’s surprised to find Bradley gone next morning as well. They have scenes together, but Bradley isn't his usual self and doesn't spend his lunch with Colin either.

* * *

The ordered package is waiting for Colin at the reception desk, and he brings it into his room, unpacking it and stacking the stuff under the bed. He takes a shower and waits for Bradley who shows up about an hour later and flops on the bed next to him. 

“How was your day?” Colin asks.

“Fine,” he answered and gets under the blanket.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep.”

“It's Friday night.”

“And?”

Colin stares at him.

“Is this about Wednesday?”

Bradley stays silent.

“Come on, talk to me.”

“Could we just forget about it? I don't know why I acted like that,” Bradley says, stubbornly staring at the ceiling.

“So, you don't want me to fuck you?” Colin asks, confused.

“Well, I don't want to push you into anything.”

Colin huffs out a laugh.

“Trust me, there's no pushing. You have no idea how much I wanted to do it. But I know what I have down there, and you've never bottomed. I really don't want to hurt you.”

Bradley takes a breath to speak, but Colin stops him.

“I got something to make sure you're ready for me.”

He reaches under the bed for the box and shows Bradley the dildos he ordered. 

“We'll take it slow, from the smallest to the bigger, and stop if it hurts, okay?”

Bradley stars inside the box and nods. 

“You’re such an idiot sometimes,” Colin says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

They get rid of their clothes and Colin starts kissing his way down Bradley's body. He licks at Bradley's cock until it fills completely. 

Planting a pillow under Bradley, he starts preparing Bradley first with one, later two, fingers. 

“Ready for more?” he asks, watching the slight rocking of Bradley’s hips as he’s trying to fuck himself on Colin’s fingers.. 

Bradley nods and Colin withdraws his fingers, coats the first dildo in lube and shows it to Bradley.

“It's not much wider than two fingers, but it will go deeper.” 

He puts it to Bradley's entrance and Bradley tenses.

“We don't have to do that if you don't want to.”

“I want to.”

“Okay. Try to take a few deep breaths,” Colin instructs, petting Bradley's belly.

The tension leaves Bradley’s body and Colin pushes the dildo in, watching Bradley's face for any sign of pain. He stops when it’s fully seated.

“How does it feel?”

“It's... weird,” Bradley says, breathing a bit deeper than usually. “Could you move it?”

Colin starts shifting it in and out, trying slightly different angles. Bradley's breathing quickens and he starts tugging at his cock. Then he jerks up suddenly as Colin hit the right spot.

He pulls at his cock a few more times and comes. Colin watches as Bradley convulses around the toy and pulls it out when he sink back onto the mattress. 

“That was good. Very good,” Bradley says and rolls onto his front, wriggling his bottom at Colin. “I want to feel you there.”

Colin climbs above him and slides his cock through Bradley's crack. Bradley hums and buries his face in a pillow. Colin goes deeper between Bradley's thighs, revelling it the skin there, so soft and delicate.

“Don't hold back.”

Colin starts thrusting with abandon, dragging his cock over Bradley's hole. Bradley is panting under him, rubbing himself against the pillow.

“Fuck, you really like it,” Colin moans and feels his cock starting to pulse, spilling his seed between Bradley's thighs. 

“Could you?” Bradley mumbles. “A bigger one.”

Colin rolls aside and pulls it from the box. 

“It's a bit over inch wide,” he says and shows him a bright blue dildo.

Bradley pushes another pillow under himself and spreads his legs. 

“God, you're gorgeous like this,” Colin groans, leans down and licks Bradley's rim. 

He pushes just the tip of his tongue inside and wriggles it a bit. Bradley presses up against his face with a pleading moan. Colin pulls away and licks a path from Bradley's tailbone up to his neck, making Bradley shudder. He sucks on Bradley's lower lip and then plunges his tongue in, tangling it with Bradley's. 

“Fill me already,” Bradley moans into the kiss.

Colin complies and lubed the dildo. He slides it over Bradley's entrance and pushes the head in. Bradley curses under his breath. Colin pauses.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, go on.”

He presses a bit deeper and Bradley claws at the sheet. He pulls back an inch and goes all the way in, starting to thrust slowly in and out.

“Faster,” Bradley breathes out.

Colin picks up the speed and gently plays with Bradley's balls.

“Yeah, like that, don't stop,” Bradley moans. “Almost there.”

He’s rocking his hips hard into the pillow and Colin is worried he might hurt him, but Bradley seems lost in pleasure. He watches muscles on Bradley's back tightening, eyes clenched shut, mouth opened in a silent shout, and then he jerks wildly and spills himself over the beddings. 

Panting softly, his hips keep rolling until his breathing evens out. It takes some effort for Colin to turn him on his back and clean him up, but when he’s finally done, he tosses the soiled pillow on the ground and snuggles closer to Bradley.

 

* * *

 

Colin wakes up with a feeling of wet heat around his cock. He hums his appreciation and Bradley hummed around him in return. He’s massaging his perineum and slides lower, pressing past the tight circle of muscles. 

He never stops sucking, licking and doing another amazing stuff with his mouth, so when he finally reaches his prostate, Colin is so close it takes just a few more well-aimed touches for him to come. 

“Best waking up ever,” he says and pulls Bradley up for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

They go for a lunch and spend the afternoon rolling on the grass in the sunlit park.

 

* * *

 

Bradley pushes Colin against the door, the moment they stumble through, kissing him along his jaw. 

“Want you in me tonight.”

“Then we've got some work ahead of us,” Colin chuckles. “But shower first.”

 

* * *

 

Colin presses himself to Bradley's back and circles his opening before easing two fingers in, the water cascading over them both.

“Not wasting any time, right?” Bradley said with a hitch in his breath as Colin adds another digit.

“Bit wider, please,” Colin instructs and, as soon as Bradley obeys, starts pushing the blue dildo in. 

Bradley rests his forehead on the wall, concentrating on not letting his knees buckle as Colin fucks him with the toy. 

“Okay, we can move on,” Colin says, pulls the dildo out, smacks Bradley's buttock and slips out of the shower. 

 

* * *

 

“This one has one and a half inch in width,” Colin says once Bradley is laid out on his back with pillows under his lower back. “Ready?” he asks, the head of the dildo massaging Bradley’s rim.

Bradley nods and Colin starts stroking Bradley's cock and pressing the dildo in. Bradley sucks in a breath, making Colin pause.

“Don't stop, it doesn't help,” Bradley says, his face speaking of how uncomfortable he feels.

“It'll be better soon,” Colin assures him while pushing further in, and truly, Bradley relaxes into it only moments later.

“Wanna know what I was thinking about when doing this to myself for the first time?” 

“God, yes.”

“It's pretty stupid,” he chuckles. “I imagined being at doctor's office, and the doctor was doing a rectal examination of my prostate. And you know what made me come?” 

Bradley shakes his head.

“I imagined he put a dildo in and pushed in with his cock beside it.”

“Fuck,” Bradley pants, tugging at his cock furiously.

“And when it wasn't enough, I imagined him sticking a sound into my urethra. He'd massage my prostate with it still in and the come would have to push its way around it.”

Bradley comes with a shout.

“You're a bloody pervert.”

“You just came because of it so it makes you one too,” Colin says and kisses Bradley’s knee. “I suggest we take a break.”

Bradley nods.

“Leave it in,” he says when Colin starts removing the dildo.

Colin settles on his side next to Bradley, running his fingers over Bradley's stomach.

“Do you want me to tell you more of my pervy figments of imagination?”

“Go on.”

“Sometimes I imagined the doctor tying me to the table and raping me. Or stimulating my prostate for so long that I didn't have any more to spill.

Other times I imagined myself being fucked by a fuck-machine with absolutely massive dildo. It had like three inches or so.”

Colin holds his finger on Bradley's pulse point, feeling it quicken at the words.

“I think I'm ready to continue,” Bradley said, glancing at his half-hard cock.

Colin brings out the last dildo.

“It's two inches. You'll need to really relax for this one.”

“Okay, yeah,” Bradley says, a bit breathless.

Colin pulls out the previous dildo, making a sympathetic sound and caressing Bradley’s inner thigh when he hisses as it leaves his body. He takes his time applying the lube on the biggest toy and positions it.

“Are you sure?” he asks one more time.

“Yes,” Bradley breathes out and Colin notices how he tenses. 

“No, this isn't going to work. You need to relax more.”

He pushes three fingers in easily, aiming for the right spot. He knows he found it when Bradley’s swears and grips the sheet tight. He adds the fourth finger.

“See, you're taking it well. I'm going to stretch the fingers a bit.” 

He’s pumping Bradley's cock in time with the fingering, watching Bradley lose it. He doesn’t warn Bradley this time, simply pulls his fingers out and starts pressing the dildo in.

“Ow, ow, stop,” Bradley yelps, and Colin ceases any movements.

“Just breathe. I'll pull it out.”

“No, it's just the angle.”

He changes it a bit.

“Better?”

Bradley nods, sweat shining on his brows. 

“Move!” he orders.

Colin slowly pushes in, watching Bradley biting his lip, his whole body tensing.

“Fuck, it burns,” he lets out.

“Bradley...” Colin says, stilling.

He notices Bradley's cock lying on his belly, wilted from pain.

“I can't... I'm hurting you. I'll pull it out.”

Bradley catches his hand, growling as the dildo shifts inside of him.

“Don't you dare!”

“You're in pain.”

“I don't care.”

“I do.”

“Colin!”

“Bradley!”

They stare at each other. 

“Just a few more thrusts then,” Colin says and adds more lube. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, that's it.” He pulls the dildo out. “And I'm not going to fuck you tonight.”

Bradley snorts and shoots upward, pinning Colin by the hips. He tears open a condom packet, and rolls it on Colin's cock. 

“Stop it!” Colin exclaims, but Bradley is already lowering himself on his cock. 

He does so in one long go and then almost collapses on top of Colin, propped on his elbows, forehead pressed to Colin's shoulder. He’s breathing deeply, shivering slightly. 

“Bradley, you idiot! Are you okay?” he asks, stroking his back soothingly.

“A minute,” Bradley breathes out.

“This is exactly why you shouldn't be bottoming from top for your first time.” Colin sighs. “Get off me and I'll show you a better position.”

 

* * *

 

“I still think we shouldn't be doing this now,” Colin says and Bradley just glares at him.

“Alright then.”

Lifting Bradley’s legs over his shoulders, he slides in. Bradley is so tight around him, he’s worried he might come any second. Withdrawing almost completely with each thrust, he aims up. 

“Oh, fuck, Colin,” Bradley pants.

Colin can't stop himself and starts moving faster, chasing his own release. He strokes Bradley’s cock, muttering encouragements and praises into his ear.

Bradley comes with a cry of Colin's name. The clenching of his muscles is even more amazing than Colin has ever imagined and it brings him over the edge too.

 

* * *

 

Colin is inspecting the abused ring of muscles. It’s slightly swollen but otherwise fine. 

“You'll feel this for days, I'm afraid.”

“Good,” Bradley murmurs.

 

* * *

 

They’re almost asleep when Bradley whispers, “next time we're trying one of your kinks.”

Colin shudders.


End file.
